<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoreline Summer by stonedlwt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698100">Shoreline Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedlwt/pseuds/stonedlwt'>stonedlwt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfiction, M/M, Murder Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedlwt/pseuds/stonedlwt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happening in the 80s where lots of gruesome serial killers stepped out of hiding, a group of friends decide to go to a beach house on the outskirts of the city for a small summer get-away. There, two boys fall in love. Now a lot of people during this time were supportive of the LGBTQ+ community but there are always some people who aren't okay with other people's happiness.<br/>The death of gay men and women started making the headlines all around the United States. A lot of stories came from New Orleans, right where the group of friends lived. When a body of a young man shows up on shore by the beach house, the group of friends start to grow concerned that someone may be watching them without them even knowing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trigger Warnings: rape, drug use, sex, gore, murder, cursing, alcohol consumption.</p><p>Please read at your own risk. Enjoy!</p><p>Side Note: If I get some things wrong, I do apologize. I was born in 2000 so this purely off some research. Thank you!</p><p>----------------</p><p>"There has been yet another tragic death reported to New Orleans Police station early this morning. The discovery was made by two boys who are staying at a beach house for a 'get-away.' The young men made the find at approximately 6 am this morning. They tell us they were walking along the beach for a morning walk when they stumbled upon the body. There weren't any footprints, which we find unusual. Our detectives are doing everything in their power to track the killer down.</p><p>We have reason to believe this is the act of the 'Shoreline Killer'- a serial killer running rampage on the outskirts of New Orleans. It seems like there is connection between all of the killer's kills. They tend to remove the hands--fingers and all--as well as the genitals. Then they proceed to move the body onto shorelines on the beaches and bayous. </p><p>Investigators have talked to the victim's families and learn that all the people who were murdered all associate themselves to the LGBTQ+ community. </p><p>The number of victims is at a standstill. So far, we have seven recorded deaths made by whom we call the Shoreline Killer. We are guessing there may be more bodies that we have not discovered yet. Of course, we hope that isn't the case. We can never be sure with serial killers. </p><p>The NOLA PD are advising everyone to be in their homes before dark and stay inside until the morning. Do not leave your property during the night if you can. Make sure you have windows and doors locked for the safety of you and your families. We advise everyone to be on the lookout for anything unusual. If you see anything suspicious, call the NOLA PD emergency line right away.</p><p>My name is Lesly Scott and I am reporting live from the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans. Back to you, Charles."</p><p>----</p><p>The year was 1984 when the Shoreline Summer murders made world-wide news. When two boys fell in love. When some people were on their side while others weren't. When the life of five boys changed forever.</p><p>Summer was only beginning. Freshly out of high school, Harry decided he wanted to take a year off before going to college. And he also decided that that summer he was going to go on a small vacation. A "get-away" if you will. He just needed someone to tag along with him. There is nothing more boring then going on vacation by your lonesome. So that is why Harry is patiently waiting with a cup of tea in his hands for Liam, his best friend to come over. He was hoping Liam would say yes. </p><p>Liam and Harry have been friends since sophomore year of high school when they had to be paired up for caring for a chicken egg. It was for science. Since then, they have been really good friends. They introduced each other to different kinds of music, drugs (although they mostly stuck to smoking weed) and even got so drunk they've hooked up a couple times. But that doesn't get in the way of their friendship. They see other people every now and then but nothing more than that. In Harry's eyes, they're just so familiar, they are each other's "normal".</p><p>While Harry waited for Liam to knock on his door, he sprayed down the counters. He never cleaned up from the pizza night Liam and him had. They made a slight mess. Harry was too high to clean up and ended up falling asleep in Liam's lap. Liam didn't stay the night. He never does. </p><p>The radio sitting on the island in the middle of Harry's decent-sized apartment kitchen played Love Shack by B-52's. Harry opened the drawer for a rag and wiped down the dirty counter, dropping the crumbs onto the floor to sweep up later. The teapot on the stove started whistling, startling Harry. He forgot to turn the stove off once he poured himself a cup. Silly Harry. </p><p>A knock sounded from the door and Harry yelled for whoever it was to come in. When Harry looked up to see who it was, he smiled from ear to ear when he saw Liam taking off his sunglasses and slipping them over his shirt. </p><p>"Hey, man." Harry greeted, walking to the sink to rinse off the rag and his hands. </p><p>"Hey, you smoke yet today?" Liam asked, going to the fridge and pouring himself a glass of sweet tea. </p><p>"No, I was waiting on you actually. And I just made hot tea, if you preferred that." Harry dried his hands off. He could smell Liam's mint smell with a mix of cigarettes. </p><p>"Awesome, well bring me the tray and you're crazy. It's like living in Satan's ass out there. So bloody hot." </p><p>Liam introduced Harry to weed a couple months after they met. They went to a party together after sneaking out one night. And Liam's cousin was at the party who then hooked them up with some weed to smoke. Both Harry and Liam loved the way it made them feel plus it helped with their insomnia. It's great to have a friend who can't sleep just like you. </p><p>Once Harry grabbed his rolling tray with his little bag of weed, a lighter, a bowl, and a grinder. He set it down in front of Liam who smiled back at Harry. </p><p>"So I wanted to ask you something," Liam nodded for him to go on. "I know we just graduated a couple days ago and know you go to college soon but I was wondering--"</p><p>"Whatever it is- yes. Count me in. Let's go!"</p><p>Harry paused, hand up in the air and shook his head. "You don't even know what I was going to say." </p><p>Liam shrugged. "Whatever it is, I want to do it with you. We only have a few months left until I have to move to Georgia for college. I'll miss you man." </p><p>"What if I said I needed help killing someone?" Harry squinted his eyes, trying to look serious which only caused Liam to laugh. </p><p>"Like I said, count me in."</p><p>"For the record, I'll miss you too. And your weed." Liam had been growing for a couple years. He has a small drug dealing business but it's nothing too big. Only a couple people know about it. Liam mainly grows it for him to have. He has had some medical issues he never talks to Harry about. Smoking helps Liam in many ways. </p><p>"Well I am flattered. Any who, on a more serious note, what were you gonna ask me?" He focused on packing a thick bowl for the two of them to share. While he did that, Harry got on the stool next to him.</p><p>"Do you wanna go rent a beach house? For like a couple weeks or something?" Harry licked his lips, anxiety crawling all through his body. The only thing he could hear was Liam's breathing and Into The Groove by Madonna on the radio in the background. </p><p>"Sure. Well first I should ask, um, is this like as a date type thing or is it cool if I invite some friends? Plus it would cost less for all of us if we have more people." </p><p>Harry would be lying if he said his heart didn't sink a little bit when Liam said that. He kinda wanted a couple's get-away. But Liam does have a point. Without wanting to, Harry said Liam could invite some people. </p><p>"Awesome. Thinking about inviting Zayn. I'm sure his buddies Louis and Niall would tag along. When were you planning on going?" Liam asked. He flicked the lighter, igniting a flame. He puts it on the weed and watches as it turns red then black. Smoke fills his lungs. He stops inhaling and holds the smoke in for a few seconds before slowly releasing it. </p><p>"This weekend. Which is now, actually."</p><p>"You don't really let people have a chance to think things through huh?" Liam laughed, passing the bowl over to Harry who took it anxiously. </p><p>"Well, I made my night up during graduation." They both laughed while Harry lit the bowl up. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll call them real quick. You have the brick?" </p><p>Harry laughs. The brick is the phone. It's as big as a brick for houses and its a flip phone. It's so hard to carry around. Maybe one day they can make it to where they get smaller. </p><p>The brick stays on the kitchen counter by the toaster. It was black and the plastic pieces that swung open and closed were white. Harry found it ugly but it was the only one left on a Black Friday sale a couple years ago. There hasn't been a need to buy an upgrade because well that was the upgrade. It took awhile for new ones to be made available. </p><p>The amount of time it took Harry to cross his fake light wooden floors was enough time for Liam to finish off the bowl. As Harry walked up behind Liam, he could see the muscles twitching underneath his shirt. The way he has to remind himself there is nothing special there is unhealthy. Liam is suppose to be the son of the Mayor so of course he had a representation to keep up. Which didn't include holding hands with some boy who smokes too much weed. Mainly the holding hands with a boy part. Hell, all the rich people were busy snorting cocaine all day and night long. </p><p>While Liam called the lads, Harry realized he's only hung out with them once which was a couple weeks ago. They were at a party together. He remembers the small boy called Louis. He didn't really talk. They smoked and cracked open a couple beers and Harry couldn't get the guy to shut the hell up. And Harry didn't mind it. If he could, he would have a collection of cassette tapes with Louis reading a book or something of that sort. It was definitely music to Harry's ears. The collection would be called "Louis' Lullaby". </p><p>Harry hasn't seen him since.</p><p>"Harry!" Liam called. Harry's wandering mind led him into the laundry room. </p><p>Fuck laundry. </p><p>A smile rested on Liam's lips when Harry came back into the kitchen. Liam's arm was outstretched to Harry with the bowl and a lighter in his fingers. </p><p>"Good news. Zayn, Louis and Niall will be tagging along. They are on their way once they pack."</p><p>Harry was surprised. "Nice one, Liam. Don't know how you managed to pull that one off."</p><p>Harry took a few puffs off the bowl. It became slightly stuffy in the apartment as it slowly filled with smoke. </p><p>A hard knock sounded from the front door. Harry jumped and froze, looking straight at Liam. It's extremely rare for someone to be knocking on Harry's doors. Who could it be?</p><p>"Should I open?" Harry whispers too loudly, heart beating fast. He's always had really bad anxiety. Apparently he hadn't smoked too much. </p><p>"Yes you dumb fool. It's your apartment. Might be your mum," Liam rolled his eyes, encouraging Harry to grow a pair and open the door. Which he did. </p><p>As he got closer, there was another knock which sounded the same as the first. All Harry could think about was a masked person on the other side wanting to murder him. He's always tried to be open-minded when it came to killers because they could be right under your noses and you would never have a clue. </p><p>Harry unlocked the door and opened it slowly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry slowly opens the door and smiles happily when he saw the old woman in front of him. </p><p>"Miss Mary, how are you?" Harry asked, reaching out for her hand and planting a kiss on it. </p><p>"I'm good. I was wondering if I could borrow a couple of eggs? Denise and I need them for dinner but we would rather not go out. It's getting late." </p><p>Miss Mary was an older lady in her sixties maybe. No kids, and never been married from what Harry understood. She always had her best friend, Denise over. They were attached at the hip, those two.</p><p>"Of course. Come inside, Liam is inside." Harry smiled and stepped back, opening the door for Miss Priss to walk through. </p><p>"Liam! Miss Mary!" He had forgotten about the weed on the counter and decided he should warn Liam quickly. Hopefully Liam gained superpowers from smoking and was able to hide everything. </p><p>"Liam! My handsome man. How are you? How is your mother and father?" Miss Mary walked quite fast for her age to the kitchen. Harry heard something fall to the ground in the kitchen. </p><p>"Miss Mary! Oh my god- um I wasn't expecting anyone to come in. Um, I'm sorry about this-"</p><p>"Would it be irresponsible of me to ask to use some of that?" </p><p>Harry and Liam's eyes locked and they both laughed. Thank god she was a bad ass. </p><p>"Uhm, yes of course! Here, I had just packed this." Liam handed the lady the bowl and lighter. It took a couple flicks of the lighter until it ignited. She had frail fingers. </p><p>The look Liam gave Harry while Miss Mary inhaled the smoke from the bowl was enough to get Harry's heart pumping with anxiety. He completely forgot Liam had weed laid out on the kitchen island when he invited Miss Mary in. Oops. </p><p>He's sure Liam will get over it. </p><p>Their apartment wasn't as smoky as it was earlier. The smell of smoked weed stains the stuffy air. Baby powder and vanilla flowed off Miss Mary and it always seemed to calm Harry down. She's been his neighbor for a year now. A grandma he never had. Both sets of grandparents died when Harry was younger so there isn't much to remember. </p><p>Miss Mary began coughing and Liam put a hand on her back and her shoulder- steadying her. "Woah, you okay?" </p><p>On cue, Harry filled a glass of sweet tea for her while also grabbing the carton of eggs. He needed to go grocery shopping in a day or two anyways. Giving the rest to his neighbor wouldn't kill him. </p><p>"Oh yes, don't worry about me. Denise and I smoke every now and then just like old times. That's all we did growing up. It's why we are still alive."</p><p>"Miss Mary, that is deep." Liam laughed. Miss Mary chuckled, taking the cup of tea from Harry's hands. </p><p>"Wow, okay boys. Thank you so much. I will repay you when I can-"</p><p>"No need, ma'am. It's okay." Harry smiled brightly, taking the lighter from the lady. She turned to look at him. Her hair was a beautiful natural silver color which laid delicately along her bony shoulders. She wasn't too tall. Maybe about five feet. Her eyes were a tired blue with wrinkles decoration her skin. </p><p>"Well, are you sure?" She pressed, her eyes searching Harry's frantically. Harry smiled, chuckling slightly and nodding his head. </p><p>"Yes, I assure you it is alright. Nothing to worry about. That's why we are neighbors."</p><p>"I need to tell your mother what a sweet boy she raised. Thank you darling. And thank you for sharing with this ole rag." She giggled, pointing to the bowl. Liam and Harry exchanged chuckles and walked her back to her apartment. </p><p>By the time they got back from dropping her off--she wouldn't quit talking--there were a couple suit cases laid lazily along the floor by their room. The more he thinks about it, Harry is glad there will be more people coming. A chance to make new friends. </p><p>What Harry wants to do for school has still been undecided. He just has not a bit of a clue what he wants to do for the rest of his life. Why do we have to stick to only doing one thing for the rest of our life? That's another reason why Harry is excited about this get away. Maybe getting away from his "normal" he will get a fresh look on life and maybe then will his mind be decided. And maybe not but either way, Harry believes he will be able to make a good life for himself. </p><p>Deep voices echoed and bounced through the walls and through Harry's body as he walked back to the room. He assumed it was the lads but you could never know these days. No one is safe. </p><p>When he rounded the corner into the room, he nostrils came crashing into the smell of reheated pizza. That's when Harry knew the guys were there.</p><p>"Niall, how many times do I have to tell you to quit eating my food when you come over? It's so rude because we hardly talk." Harry announced, annoyed as usual when Niall was around. </p><p>"Sorry, lad. Not my fault. Ya see, you're the one who never comes anywhere with Liam or us. You just sit at home and smoke weed and watch too much gay porn. No wonder it looks like you've been working out."</p><p>Harry simple gave Niall the finger as Niall crammed too much pizza in his mouth--pizza sauce smeared on his chin. He'll get it later, Harry thinks to himself. </p><p>"Why hello, Harry. Nice seeing you again, lad." Zayn stuck out his perfectly manicured hand, slight calluses. He was simply an artist, Zayn. Whenever they smoke together at parties, Zayn does the weirdest of things to create beauty--in his eyes: art. It's a beautiful thing, really. </p><p>"And you. Sorry about such short notice." Harry chuckled, shoving his hands into his jeans. </p><p>Zayn Malik never failed to impress everyone with his looks. It was almost as if he has visited another generation ahead of us because his looks are dark. Harry finds it attractive, though. Who didn't find Zayn Malik attractive? His black hair was greased up in a backwards curl. The dark lashes shielding his warm honey-like eyes brings out the way he smiles ever so slightly--his lip barely curling. </p><p>The clothing style was simply leather. Black leather. Leather jacket, black shirt, black jeans and black boots. Such a dark look but he is surprisingly bubbly. He loves to talk about anything and everything. And if Zayn Malik is talking to you, you can't help but want to listen to him speak those warm and delicate words for the rest of your life. Zayn is his own type of God and everyone bows down to Him. </p><p>"No, it's okay. Nothing had been planned between Liam and I and I already knew Louis was sitting at home trying to get away from his sisters." As if on cue, Louis comes into view with his hair curling over his ears and a cigarette dangling from his pink lips. Although it is mighty hot outside (the type that sticks to your skin and makes it difficult to breathe with the hot air) Louis is wearing a long sleeved blue sweater which were covering almost his entire two hands. He must have made that himself. There are a few imperfections. Some lines aren't straight and there are a few threads poking out. Nonetheless, the color really brings out the dark stormy and blue ocean waters. </p><p>They make eye contact and the room goes silent--couldn't hear anything besides a steady hum and the rhythmic beats of both of their hearts echoing in Harry's empty mind. Louis stares momentarily before dramatically batting his eyelids, inhaling the chemical-induced hazy smoke. </p><p>With a snap of fingers in front of his face, Harry came back to life and blinked rapidly--whose hand was this in front of him?</p><p>"Mate, you zoned out. You alright?" Zayn asked, searching the eyes of Harry who couldn't stay focused. </p><p>"Of course. We should head out yeah? It's almost 5 and the office closes at 7. We need to get the keys." Harry raised his voice slightly to catch the attention of everyone in the room. </p><p>A choir of 'yeah's' came back to Harry and everyone made sure they had everything for one last final time then made their way down the stairs. A deep, aching feeling came out of nowhere in the pit of Harry's stomach as he locked his apartment door. His eyes wandered slowly to the door on his left and saw Miss Mary's door. Whatever Harry is feeling is irrelevant to the fun he's about to have. </p><p>The five guys managed to squeeze themselves and their luggage into one tiny elevator that played classy piano music. The apartment wasn't the best but it's nice to know people like to add certain touches to places and spaces to give it life again. </p><p>Louis somehow managed to be crammed up against Harry. He smelled of vanilla and cigarettes--Harry's heart began beating faster. And he was sure Louis felt it as he tried shifting away only to be pushed back up against Harry because Niall booted him with his ass. </p><p>"Ah--sorry." Louis apologized, readjusting the backpack on his shoulders. </p><p>Harry chuckled, looking down at him. "It's okay. I know you can't help yourself."</p><p>"Oh whatever." Louis rolled his eyes and let out a noisy breath. </p><p>As soon as the elevator dinged and the doors opened to blind the guys from the burning sun, Louis pushed passed everyone to get away from Harry. It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable it's that he was too comfortable. </p><p>Liam's father allowed him to use the van for a couple of weeks. In fact it's convenient for the lads as they throw all of their belongings into the back and piled up towards the front. </p><p>"Let's get this show on the road!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>